characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Emma
Emma Miller, otherwise referred to as Em, is a modified Machias Overmind active for 22 years and a member of the mysterious Joker faction, Spero. 'As the Green Overseer of the Organization, Emma is in charge of and easily handles the technology department of Spero; though also helps to handle the communications, intelligence, and military deparments as well due to her unique faculties. Appearance PsychoCyborg.jpg|Previous Incarnation of Emma. Comp 4 00000 by lckiwi-dcldfku.png|Current incarnation of Emma. Personality Backstory Abilities Advanced Machias *'Model: **'Tremendous Superhuman Physicality:' **'Atmospheric Adaptation:' **'Contaminant Immunity:' **'Jet Propulsion:' ***'Flight:' **'Camouflage:' **'System Reroute:' ***'Override:' **'Life Support:' **'Invisibility:' **'Semi-Immortality:' **'Weapons Systems:' ***'Plasma:' ***'Force-Field:' ***'Missiles:' ***'Fire Blasts:' ***'Anti-Material Lasers:' ***'Positron Cannons:' *'Programs:' Can reroute her energies to these to greatly augment the programming aspect. Has demonstrated the ability to infest the minds of particularly weak-willed organics; granting them nano-active blood and partically cyborgifying them under her command. **'Visualize: '''Extremely complex algorithims allowing her to decode the architecture or engineering required to create a specific form of technology or structure that she visualizes. As a result, Emma can see every fundamental mechanism and encode the necessary steps for the recreation of a given thing or atleast a semblance of it as data digitized and kept within her mind as mere blueprints which she can bring into reality at will; manifesting it through her mastery over data. Through visualizations, Emma has demonstrated the ability to seemingly even comprehend when she stands within a Bounded Field or Reality Marble by her algorithis inherently detecting; yet not decoding the alteration in the mathematical equations corresponding to the texture of her immediate reality. ***'Intuition:' Can "hear" the voices of the "souls of technology"; allowing her to seemingly intuitively operate all manner of complex machinery. **'Target:' Beyond merely "advanced" targeting and tracking ablities allowing her to seemingly pick out targets across the world based on multiple levels of life signatures, senses, magical energy detection and even the global database of SIN; using the compiled information to triangulate and lock on to the location of those around her as well as keep taps of the locations of anyone she has ever crossed. **'Predict:' Allows her to see the world in a slope field of the probabilistic wave outcomes that directly affect her chances of survival or wellbeing becoming compromised; viewing the gradient of each of these waves as the point at which an opponent will chose to attack her with an assigned probabiltiy that is calculated subconsciously through her ability to use Macro, which can become exponentially more accurate by relying on her supernatural abilities and cognitive capabilities. As a result, Emma can seemingly predict the probability, direction and magnitude of an opponent attacking her from a given point and react accordingly; giving her incredible reflexes and precognitive ability that enables her to see the world around her like no-other. When a given state; defined as a manner in which an opponent wishes to attack her becomes sufficiently likely; Emma can immediately react to an incoming attack. Predict has also somewhat melded with Emma's ability to use Instinct; allowing it to detect threats that would otherwise bypass Predict and render sneak attacks a pointless endeavour. ***'Adapt:' **'Interface: Allows her to seemingly freely interface with and manipulate any form of technology that serves as her target; transforming it into an extension of herself and her will which can be freely manipulated. Emma has demonstrated the ability to reprogram technoology over an incredible distance, interact physically with software and digital programs and effortlessly perceive actions taken online across several layers of the world. As a result, Emma is capable of interacting with technological and technological programs in ways considered to be conventionally impossible; bypassing the inherent limitations of the programming itself. Can also use malware and assimilate into her own being; demonstrating an immunity to it and ability to dramatically multiply and send it across the internet if she so choses. **'''Encrypt: Psychic Impossibility; overwhelming an opponent with their own psychic feedback and if the telepath is particularly persistent, completely imprisons them within her own nigh-immeasurable landscape which takes the form of a reality in it's own right to the unitiated. **'Macro:' **'Perceive:' Electronic Communication, all manner of vision, detection of electrical energy, everything in her targeting and the ability to detect vibrations; dramatically augmented sensory capabilities and the like with incredible sensory resolution; as information travels rapidly around her body at the speed of information; dramatically faster than that of the speed of nerve signal transportation. Due to not having need for physically operated organs; Emma's sensors are inherently omnidirectional and allow her to see ina ugmented reality, scanning and shit. Iunno, top tier sensor powers. **'Independence: Doesnt exist in the realm of traditional code.' **'Grid: '''Allows her to generate, manipulate and manifest data itself; granting her access to an immeasurable stockpile of weapons and technology that can be potentially realized at her finger tips. Has a Titan Network; a network that runs like a sensory pass to anything her data has altered. As a body generated from Data, Grid also grants Emma the unique Archive spell; "Stat Up!". As a result, Emma gains completely mastery of her own body through modifying the very source code of her corporeal form. **'Velocity:' Mage Super Archive Weakness *'Hoverboard:' *'Fat Boy:' Firing miniature nukes out of the sky filed with incredible explosive yield and nuclear energy; effectively packing an overwhelming payload of incredible heat, light and nuclear radiation capable of corroding nearby physical structures. *'MANIA': Mania is an incredible powerful multi-vibrational particle weapon capable of projecting light in virtually every region of the light spectrum capable of annhilating and eviscerating almost anything it comes into contact with; the capability to apparently channel multiple simultaneous energies with a microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons.In addition, Mania can generate heats at 110,465 degrees Fahrenheit, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. These multivibrational properties seemingly enable her to directly interfere and strike intangible opponents; as well as use this to create energies to augment herself. *'Pulse Bolts:' Tremendously powerful plasma discharges that dramatically increase with kinetic energy assimilated that increase strength with distance and are capable of ricocheting off of natural terrain. The further distance they travel, the faster they move and the more powerful they become; seemingly appearing to have pseudo-tachyonic properties. As a result, when employed as a sniper, Pulse Bolts have unparalled destructive capabilities capable of wiping out entire hideouts of opponents. Machina Soul '''Machina Soul '''is a Caster Magic and a form of Take Over; as the name ever-so-subtly suggests, it enables the user to take the form of various machinery-based beings. Take Over: Machina Soul works differently to many other types of Take Over Magics- as normal Take Over Magics assimilate living beings and grant the user the ability to take upon the form of the absorbed organism, Machina Soul is something completely out of the ordinary. Machina Soul itself cannot assimilate living beings unless the user takes advantage of a certain loophole, but instead, it absorbs the opposite of the organic- the inorganic, limited to machinery in this case. Machina Soul is put into motion by the user coming into contact with machinery of any kind- the moment that the user makes bodily contact with machinery, the Take Over will begin to absorb it at a rapid pace similar to ferrokinesis- this absorption also has a special effect on machinery that is built to serve a specific function. In any case, when performing Machina Soul, the user absorbs the machinery of their choice and, using magical manipulation, they break every single component of the target down to bits and pieces, reshaping it around their bodies in a form most fitting for themselves; essentially taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. The special functions of machinery are replicated perfectly by granting the user of Machina Soul a magic equivalent- for example, if the user assimilates a computer, they will be granted a form of Archive. However, in some cases, the user can harness the power of the machinery absorbed normally; allowing them to use the machinery constructed around their body as tools, objects, weapons and other items; the uses are virtually unlimited and every Machina Soul is wildly different. However, Machina Soul is also weak to electricity and magnetism. However, due to stemming from a Machias Overmind capable of Alchemy, Metal Devil Slayer Magic and wielding a Metal Logia; her Machina Soul appears to be relatively unhindered. Whether due to being a Machias or simply due to exceptional skill, Emma has demonstrated the ability to simulate partial transformations in a similar manner to Beast and Animal Soul masters; allowing her to demonstrate unique Take-Overs as well as synthesize unique creations via her Data Nanites of H.I.V.E. *'Machina Soul: ACE: ' *'Machina Soul: KING: Defensive, Regenerative, Healer, Ranged *'Machina Soul: JACK '''Outfitted with a variety of poisons, pheromones, inducing bliss and horror, filled with seething rage, acts as if a Banshee; enabling it to release an extremely disturbing and devasting sonimc scream powerful enough that things will fully explode, shatter, the wind wil become as if vorpal and extremely sharp. Since she's an android, she need not release this from her mouth and can release it from any inch of her body she sees fit, allowing her to seemingly utilize this incredibly sound ablity for a variety of purposes. Can ride soundwaves, go invisible, utilize a sound dampening field, use sound to fly, create earthquakes by putting sound into the ground, accelerating and exciting molecules by putting her scream through them, use sound at such a level it generates heat, dash through the air. The personal powers of this Machina Soul are sound manipulation extending to cymatics, poison secretion and generation, and pheremone secretion and generation. The Soul is finally equipped with a morphing soundwave cannon capable of further amplifying the power of her sound and transforming into vibration-augmented weaponry. Through magical methods, her body serves as a hypnotic medium allowing her to charm and bend the minds of others, presumably through Lacrima enabling her to use the Holder Magic Charm as if an inherent ability; though strong-willed opponents can easily resist this. *'Machina Soul: JOKER: 'Trump Card *'Machina Soul: QUEEN: ' This is a Machina Soul form that enables her to take over the capabilities and assets of a highly advanced android prototype stored within the same facility as she was when experimented on by a mysterious band of rogue scientists. Built as one prototype of a war machine of unparalleled potential, Emma can freely enter this state. Queen grants Emma the ability to seemingly tap into and weaponize gamma radiation (packing atleast 10,000 times more energy than a visible light ray); which she can utilize to dramatically supercharge her bodily functions and gain an extraordinary level of superhuman physicality and most notably exceptional levels of speed, augment the power of her attacks, create blades out of her gamma energy and otherwise harness it to enhance her weaponry or in it's raw form. Uniquely, this prototype becomes more empowered with the more damage it takes; it's gamma radiation capacities seemingly dramatically strengthening as well as it's weapons; all damage enhancing the power of it's systems. QUEEN also has a short-range teleportation device installed in it, allowing it to seemingly double jump. When projected using her Data Nanites, Queen can consume entities, metal and technology alike in order to repair herself; or return to the KING Model or to Emma herself for regeneration. Like most Data Nanites, Emma is capable of perceiving everything that the QUEEN Model does directly; seemingly functioning similarly to the Six Paths Technique. Queen is also a user of Voltex Charge; allowing her to absorb electrical energy in a similar manner to her master; being effectively an artifical Machias. Finally, QUEEN has advanced sensor mechanisms. *'Machina Soul: DRONE: '''This is a Machina Soul form that allows her to take over the capabilities and assets of an advanced prototype GT Robo. As a result, while employing this form Emma has access to all the unique functions of this "ultimate" GT Robo; with it seemingly being able to change it's size between the Giant GT Robo an the conventional one, merge with it's environment and disapear from sight, fire laser beams, perform knocking, and even has a flamethrower equipped. This state also grants her tremendous phsyical strength and durability. Emma's Drones are also individually equipped with Energy-based Wings which allow for flight capablities. It should be noted that this soul represents a value of one in the card system. Metal Devil Slayer Magic '''Metal Devil Slayer Magic '''is a '''Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic and finally a Devil Slayer Magic 'which revolves the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into an Etherious; resulting in Metal Devil Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and consumption of the element of metals on a level limited only by her magical energies. Directly learning from and instilled with this magic by her Appetite Devil; a portion of Emma's magic origin is considered to be entirely demonic, a fact which manifests in her adoption of some of the physical traits as well as the unique Elemental Magic of an Etherious. As a Devil Slayer, Emma's Metal Devil Slayer Magic has demonstrated an absolute dominance over the element of metal; seemingly devouring the elemental magic of other forms of Slayer Magic and controlling the metals under the control of others with hand motions. Emma's Metal Devil Slayer Magic grants Emma the ability to slay demons, immunity to the element of metal in all of it's various forms, the ability to devour any form of metal; and the ability to seemingly instantaneously analyze, grasp, and understand the weakness of any demon she comes across by merely glancing at them; and even resist the effects of powerful Curses. In addition, Emma's Metal Devil Slayer Magic is incredibly versatile; enabling her to seemingly create any form of metal that she has ingested, synthesized, or otherwise has an intimate knowledge of, and as with most Slayer Magics, the metals she creates are exponentially beyond their regular counterparts. Due to the unique mystical and Appetite-based nature of her metals; Emma has adopted the ability to seemingly create "enchanted" or "cursed" metals in addition to the various traditional techniques of Devil Slayer Magic; allowing her to achieve a subspecies ability she refers to as the Metallic Arts. *'Metal Devil's Allomancy: 'Allomancy, is a unique method of harnessing Metal Devil Slayer Magic derivative of the fact that she learned her Devil Slayer Magic from an Appetite Devil. Due to Slayer Magic traditionally being reflective of the caster's teacher, Emma's Devil Slayer Magic allows her to imitate an Appetite Devil's (as well as the associated Gourmet Cells') ability to rapidly adapt and evolve when they consume foods befitting their tastes. As a result, when consuming metal; Emma can utilize magical energy configured similarly to Appetite Energy in order to "devour" it; assimilating it's energies as a combination of savouriness and flavour which she can use to exhibit "evolved" traits granted that she maintains a sufficient reserve of the metals within her. Due to being able to program every last one of her abilities, this power is passively activated; enabling her to assimilate and add metals to her allomantic reserve with no extra thought than merely consuming them. However, for all of this might, Allomancy; as with all the Metallic Arts only function with sixteen specific types of metal. *'Feruchemy: 'Feruchemy, similar to Allomancy, is an Appetite Energy/Appetite Devil based technique derivative of Metal Devil Slayer Magic; allowing her to utilize the connection between her Devil Slayer Magic and the concept of Appetite Energy; converting her magical energies into a form reminescent of the aforementioned form of energy and applying it to herself in a form of autophagy. Simultaneously, Emma produces a metal or makes contact with a pre-existing metal; essentially enabling her to "store" what is consumed within a given piece of metal. After storing this attribute, her natural reserves of this attribute will replenish with time in a similar manner to the body reconstituting and reviving itself after Autophagy. However, not only can Emma store up a given attribute, but Emma can also tap into her reserves of this stored attribute at will; i.e, she can store up 50% of her physical strength for an hour and subsequently tap back into these stores to be at a 150% of her physical strength for an hour. In addition, it is possible for Emma to manipulate the rate at which her attribute is tapped though at the cost of the length of time she can make use of the benefits for and the; e.g 200% of her physical strength for 25 minutes instead of 150% for an hour. *'Hemalurgy: 'Hemalurgy is a unique method of harnessing her unique variant of Metal Devil Slayer Magic which allows her to channel her magical energies in a form reminescent of Appetite Energy through metallic spikes of a specific type corresponding to one of the sixteen types capable of being used for both Allomancy and Feruchemy. By impaling a target with a spike; Emma's Appetite Energy will subsequently consume a portion of the attribute corresponding to the metal type. However, Hemalurgy cannot preserve the attribute in it's perfect state; and the amount stored within the spike will never be equal to the amount consumed. Subsequently, Emma can embed the spike into her own organic metal body; attaining a portion of the portion of the unique attribute stolen from the target. **'Pewter: **'Iron:' **'Steel:' **'Tin:' **'Zinc:' **'Brass:' **'Copper:' **'Bronze:' **'Chromium:' **'Aluminum:' **'Nicrosil:' **'Duraluminum:' **'Cadmium:' **'Gold:' **'Bendalloy:' **'Electrum:' Bishokuya H.I.V.E H.I.V.E is the primary unique ability granted to Emma by her Gourmet Cells as the physical embodiments of savouriness and Appetite Energy. Gourmet Cells generally have extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, can empower evolution, but most importantly greatly enhance flavor of any organism they are part of. However, the being they were made active in is an "orgamech" being, fusing the mechanical and organic worlds, using biology's malleability and growth capacity in conjunction with technology's ability to adapt and progress to create exceptional crafts and improvements upon sentient beings and inanimate wears. Due to the radically different internal biology of a Machias in comparison to a Human, what would traditionally be "cells" have mutated and transformed into something entirely different, forming an orgamech analogue to cells in a Machias. As a result, every molecule of Emma's body consists of what she refers to as Gourmet Nanites, incomprehensibly small miniature micromachines that consitute every fibre of her being that act as the host to an Appetite Devil. Emma is capable of freely manipulating these nanites to her every whim; seemingly allowing her to manipulate her own physical form on a molecular level should she so desire; as well as employ and weaponize nanites for a variety of purposes. As living technology capable of rapid evolution, Emma is perhaps singlehandedly the most advanced piece of technology known to man. In addition, due to being her equivalent to Gourmet Cells, H.I.V.E also grants her all the attributes traditional Gourmet Cells would; exponentially augmenting her physical capabilities, output, and regenerative capabilities; seemingly transforming her into a self-healing, self-replicating core structure. Any information obtained is relayed to the Queen nanite, Emma. H.I.V.E grants her the ability to seemingly freely separate various body parts and move them autonomously, freely modify her own body so as to simulate a semblance of shapeshifting based-combat, and achieve much more (...). *'Technoformation' *'Technomorphism' *'Biometal Physiology:' *'Consumption:' **'Metal Eating Growth:' **'Digestive Assimilation:' *'Fuse Nanites with things and can manipulate anything seeded with nanites' H.I.V.E is also capable of evolution in a similar manner to most Gourmet Cells. Battle Techniques *'Microwave:' *'Empty Consumption Tree:' *'Appetite Self:' *'Intimidation:' *'Tasting Scope:' *'Data: Hydra:' *'Instinct:' Trivia *...Is probs literally SIN. Category:Requiem